The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with conventional process automation systems, as explained below. There are many applications which have user interfaces designed to use specific functions and accomplish certain goals through a sequence of operations. Some of these processes/activities are repetitive in nature. Most of these have associated rules and specific sequence of actions to be followed to complete the task, for example, use of a web application to book a travel ticket, using an SAP application to allocate resources, etc. Current systems do not provide a cognitive solution that learns and adapts on its own continuously. Current systems also are incapable of following a user's actions, system behavior, system response, error conditions, key board shortcuts, and extracting of the goal of the task therefrom. Nor can current systems discover the sequence of steps to the goal by following the various paths and the optimal path to the goal for the user.
Thus, current systems are technologically incapable of providing a goal oriented self-learning agent, or of methods for sharing such an agent once it has matured enough. Current system also are incapable of determining user intent and predicting possible user goals, and suggesting optimal ways of achieving those goals.